This Background is intended to provide the basic context of this patent application and it is not intended to describe a specific problem to be solved.
Data is everywhere in modern society. Trying to organize the data is a significant challenge. One way is to categorize data. However, not everyone categorizes data the same. Some sources of data are very careful to add useful categories to elements of data while others use automated tools that often produce error filled categorization. Trying to determine if data is truly assigned to a proper category is difficult as it often requires human intervention whenever new data is received. As human intervention is expensive, attempts have been made to automate the assignment of data with varying degrees of success.